Eternidad
by AstoriaWayne
Summary: Hay momentos que son para siempre.


Eternidad

.

.

Hay momentos que son para siempre.

.

.

 _Abrió los ojos confundida._

 _Podía jurar que ese lugar no era su habitación, su cuerpo pesaba y sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento._

 _No sabía la hora, el día o el lugar donde estaba, bueno realmente eso no le importo mucho al segundo de encontrarse esos ojos verdes que le miraban risueños._

 _._

 _._

-Me gustas.

Declaro firme.

-Lo sé.

Respondió insegura.

\- ¿Te quedarías conmigo?

-Si tú me quieres cerca, yo ahí estaré.

Él tendió su mano y ella acepto conmovida.

Hace mucho tiempo ambos eran conscientes del otro, ambos ansiaban algo más que una amistad del otro, pero ninguno se animaba a dar el siguiente paso.

No hasta que él ya no quiso seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

La necesitaba y demandaba una simple respuesta, así como la seguridad de que ella estaría ahí.

Y ella estaría siempre ahí.

.

.

 _Hola_

 _Sonrió él._

 _Hola._

 _Respondió ella risueña._

 _._

 _._

-Si, ¡Acepto!

Kori salto alegre directo a los labios del novio que un poco sorprendido pero muy contento correspondió el beso entusiasmado.

El júbilo de los presentes estallo en ese momento.

Los aplausos, silbidos y uno que otro comentario inapropiado se hicieron sonar fuerte y claro.

La familia y los amigos cercanos se habían reunido a celebrar a los recién casados en esa calurosa tarde de verano.

Ella estaba muy contenta, todo había marchado a la perfección para la fortuna de Kori, todos parecían disfrutar del ambiente creado por la decoración y el escenario.

¿Quién podría disgustarse por el mar y la arena?

-Podrías lucir un poco más contento.

-Lo haría si no tuviera que usar este ridículo conjunto de lino y la arena no se metiera dentro de mis pantalones.

-Deja de quejarte te ves bien.

-Yo siempre luzco bien.

-Presumido

Se carcajeo ligeramente al ver el rostro lleno de presunción del chico.

-Tú también luces bien en ese vestido.

Respondió disfrutando de la vista que lo ofrecía aquel entallado y ligero vestido que se ceñía a su figura.

-¿has escuchado sobre lo que ocurre en las bodas entre los padrinos y las damas de honor?

-No, dime ¿Qué ocurre?

-Muchas cosas interesantes.

Sonrió él insinuante

\- ¿En serio?

Respondió ella claramente interesada

-Si, te enseñaría si tú fueras una dama de honor.

-Oh es una estupenda casualidad que yo sea una dama de honor entonces.

-Lo sé y eso me gusta.

Él la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso con anhelo.

Ella respondió perdida en la dulzura, el cariño y el deseo que él transmitía.

Ambos dejaron la algarabía de la boda en segundo plano y se concentraron en la profundidad de sus sentimientos.

Ellos eran felices.

.

.

 _-Hace frio._

 _-Lo sé, acércate tonta._

 _._

 _._

¡No quiero que estés cerca de él!

\- ¡Somos amigos, somos compañeros de equipo… no puede evitarse!

\- ¡Él quiere más que tu amistad! ¿Acaso no lo ves?

\- ¡Estoy harta, siempre es lo mismo! ¡Si no quisiera estar contigo, no lo haría!

\- Primero: ¡No te dejaría ir!, Segundo: ¡No puedes dejarme!

\- ¡Mírame!

Ella estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, pero él lo evito, tomo su mano y la atrajo hacia él, ella estaba molesta y golpeaba su pecho, a él poco le importo y solo la beso, ella se resistió, uno, dos, tres… segundos, pero al final desistió como acostumbraba.

.

.

 _-Estas muy lejos._

 _-No es tanto._

 _-Iré por ti-_

 _Hablaron al mismo tiempo._

 _Ambos sonrieron como el par de tontos que eran._

 _Ambos sabían que cualquier esfuerzo por el otro siempre valdría la pena._

 _Siempre._

 _._

 _._

-Parece que este departamento no será suficiente.

Miro serio alrededor.

-Tenemos demasiados libros. Tendremos que adaptar la tercera habitación como una pequeña biblioteca supongo.

Suspiro al ver como las primeras cajas que habían descargado de la mudanza ya cubrían por completo la sala de estar.

-No, tal vez es mejor mudarnos a algo más espacioso.

Cruzó los brazos.

-Pero solo somos nosotros dos la tercera habitación puede adaptarse fácilmente.

-Calculé mal, no pensé que tuvieras tantos libros.

-Te recuerdo que la mitad de esas cajas también son tuyas.

Frunció el ceño mirándolo fijamente, no le gustaba esa expresión que mantenía desde hace un rato por tal pequeñez, la confundía y molestaba, momentos como ese le hacían desear poder leerlo para comprenderlo y apoyarlo.

-Cuando te pedí que vivieras conmigo no fue solo porque fuera el siguiente paso obvio después de tanto tiempo juntos, quiero que seas mía, hoy mañana y siempre.

Quiero compartir cada momento de tu vida, de nuestra vida, quiero una familia.

Rachel Roth no acepto un no por respuesta.

La confianza y seguridad que expresaban sus palabras robaron por un segundo su respiración.

¿Le estaba pidiendo matrimonio?

Él aprovecho el shock que le había causado el momento y deslizo por su dedo anular un hermoso anillo decorado por un enorme zafiro violeta.

Para ella la impresión no podía ser más grande.

\- Y compraré una casa, tal vez una mansión.

Continuo él como si nada mientras ella a duras penas procesaba la información.

\- ¿Y si digo que no?

Tartamudeo recuperándose de la impresión.

\- No puedes, me amas y mucho.

Sonrió tomándola de la cintura por sorpresa, abrazándola a su pecho, ahí cerca donde ella pudiera escuchar el latir de su tonto corazón desbocado.

\- ¡tonto! ¡tonto! ¡tonto!

Reclamo ella entre sus brazos llorando confundida a causa de ese mar de emociones que él solo podía provocar.

Llorando por toda la felicidad y alegría que solo él le podía dar.

Él tenía razón, lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado.

-Acepto.

Respondió ella después de unos momentos de calma.

-Lo sé.

Él dulcemente tomo su rostro y lentamente con sus dedos limpio el rastro de lágrimas que había provocado.

Con él siempre era todo o nada y él consideraba que ella era todo lo que necesitaba y más, así que nunca la dejaría ir.

-Nunca te separaras de mí.

-Nunca.

.

.

.

.

 _-¿Por qué lloras?_

 _-Porque soy feliz._

 _-Tonta_

 _La distancia que los separaba poco a poco había desaparecido un último esfuerzo,_

solo necesitaba un último esfuerzo.

Un fuerte estallido resonó en el lugar.

Con renuencia giro su vista hacia arriba, ahí en aire libre una estela de fuego y destrucción se hizo presente.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y una dosis letal de adrenalina impacto todo su ser.

Estaban en medio de una misión.

Las cosas habían salido mal.

Desthstroke les había tendido una trampa y ellos habían caído.

A su mente un sinfín de imágenes de la pelea vinieron de golpe, recordó donde estaban y como habían llegado ahí.

Estaban en desventaja en muchos sentidos.

Ellos habían peleado.

Ella había sido patéticamente abatida.

Él la protegió y salió gravemente herido.

Tenía que llevarlo hasta la atalaya para que fuera atendido. Tenía que apresurarse.

-Ra… Ra… Rachel.

Su voz la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, inmediatamente volvió la vista hacia él.

El miedo se apodero de ella, sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, su piel se tornaba pálida rápidamente y sus labios se pintaban en azul, estaba perdiendo sangre, mucha sangre, tenía que darse prisa.

-¡No hables, No te muevas! ¡Todo estará bien!

Con desesperación intento levantarse, pero resbalo, no tenía la fuerza suficiente y la nieve no ayudaba, con dificultad se apoyó sobre sus brazos y para su horror noto como una abominable mancha escarlata se expandía debajo de él.

Se estaba muriendo.

Se lanzo hasta donde él y tomo su mano, recurrió a toda su fuerza disponible y logró transportarlos a la atalaya.

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡ayuda!

Pidió desesperada entre lágrimas.

Canario negro fue la primera en llegar a socorrerla.

\- ¡Ayudalo! ¡Ha perdido mucha sangre, Ayudalo!

De inmediato la mujer pidió refuerzos.

La herida del chico era larga y profunda cruzaba desde estomago hasta el pecho había probabilidad de que hubiera daño interno efectivamente había perdido demasiada sangre, pero lo peor es que estaba entrando en hipotermia, tenían que apresurarse él disponía de menos de unos minutos.

-Tomen a Raven nosotros entraremos a quirófano.

\- ¡No! ¡Tengo que ir con él, Tengo que ir con él!

-Lo siento Raven.

En un mar de lágrimas y desesperación cayó rendida en la oscuridad de la inconciencia, su cuerpo y corazón ya no resistían.

.

.

Todo era blanco, muy blanco.

Estaba adolorida, tenía sed y se sentía muy cansada.

No sabía dónde estaba y tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

 _-Debes despertar._

 _-¿Damian?_

 _-Se me acaba el tiempo, debes despertar._

…

-¡Damian!

De golpe se despertó, las maquinas a su alrededor no paraban de emitir ruidos estridentes, estaba desorientada, confundida, adolorida y asustada.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Dónde estaba Damian?

-Raven Cálmate

-¿Y Damián? ¿Dónde está Damián? ¡Quiero verlo!

Alertados por el ruido de las maquinas Canario negro y otros, la sujetaban tratando de no dañarla, su pulso se estaba acelerando y eso era muy malo debido a su condición debían sedarla para poder estabilizarla.

-Raven tienes que controlarte y cuidarte.

-¿Damián? ¿Dónde está Damián?

-Raven tienes que tranquilizarte -insistió Dinah solemne- te llevaremos con Damián, pero no debes alterarte, tienes varias fracturas además de sangrado interno, a penas logramos contenerte con éxito, debes cuidar de ti y de tu bebé.

-¿Bebé?

-Raven estas embarazada.

El silencio reino la habitación, internamente ella no podía creer la noticia de ser así ella hubiera sido la primera en notarlo. Tuvo que haberlo notado.

\- ¡Dinah!

Entre lágrimas una acongojada Kori llegaba a la habitación, él dolor y la desesperación nuevamente amenazaba con apoderarse del lugar.

\- Kori sé que es difícil pero no puedes…

\- Dinah ya no hay tiempo hay que llevarla con él, Raven cariño- corrió ella desesperada hasta su lado y tomo su mano- Raven tienes que ser fuerte…

.

.

.

-Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Debí ser más fuerte, debí protegerte

-No debes culparte, tú estás bien eso es lo único que me importa. Siempre fuí un bastardo con suerte siempre obtuve más de lo que merecí, supongo esto es el pago de todo lo bueno en mi vida

-Eso no es cierto.

Trago duramente los quejidos que guardaba, no quería llorar, no podía llorar.

-No llores te hace daño

-No estoy llorando.

-Siempre has sido una pésima mentirosa.

-Y tú un duro.

…

\- Ya no podré estar ahí. Será difícil, pero debes ser fuerte y sobreponerte.

Siempre fui egoísta contigo porque tú me haces ser mejor persona, tú me haces feliz y muy en el fondo siempre supe que debías estar con alguien mejor pero aun así no podía dejar que cualquier bastardo te me arrebatara.

Te amo por sobre todas las cosas y por lo mismo debes seguir adelante.

Debes darle a él todo lo que no le podre dar.

\- ¿él?

\- Si, él, estoy seguro de que será todo un macho recio como yo. Debes contarle sobre mis hazañas y él héroe que siempre fui.

\- Nunca dudes sobre eso, él lo sabrá, estará orgulloso del gran hombre que eres. Tú siempre serás mi buen hombre.

\- ¿Me estas coqueteando?

Sonrió adolorido arrebatándole al fin aquellas lagrimas contenidas.

¿Cómo podía bromear en ese momento?

La estaba dejando atrás y él se reía.

-Bastardo.

-Lo sé. Me estoy muriendo, pero lo hago con la frente en alto, pude proteger a mi mujer y a mi hijo, es lo mínimo que pude haber hecho en esta vida. No importa lo que pase yo siempre estaré contigo.

Rachel prométeme algo.

-Dime.

-No dejes que West se aproveche de ti.

-Damián siempre serás el único. Te amo.

-Gracias.

Las maquinas alertaron el deceso de sus signos vitales y ella no pudo hacer nada más que llorar a un lado suyo.

Habían tenido tiempo para despedirse gracias al baipás que le habían colocado, pero no había nada más que hacer, él se moriría sin importar todo lo que intentaran.

Y ella solo podía verlo morir.

-¡Damian! ¡Damian! ¡Damian!

Su pobre lamento ahogado resonó por la habitación todos los que estaban afuera lograron escucharla y no pudieron hacer nada más que unirse.

.

.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí West?

-Rowan.

Su madre le llamo la atención, pero eso no le importo, sabía que aquel desagradable tipo siempre estuvo interesado en su madre, él ya estaba casado pero su madre seguía siendo hermosa y no dejaría que se le acercara.

-Hola pequeño- Saludo incomodo el velocista- solo vine porque…

-No me importan tus motivos West solo vete

-Rowan.

-Mamá sigue amando a mi padre.

-Se nota que es su hijo es idéntico a él a su edad.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.

Suspiro Raven un tanto avergonzada al parecer ese odio y celos al velocista era genético.

-Gracias por traer mi pedido Wally -Bruce que recién llegaba a la sala miro con cierta resignación a su nieto- Gustas tomar algo.

-¡Abuelo!

Chillo el pequeño.

-Eh… no gracias Bruce solo vine a dejarte esto -Respondió cordial entregándole un paquete al caballero de la noche- mi hija me espera así que nos vemos luego- en cuestión de segundos aquel hombre desagradable desapareció.

-Abuelo sabes que no confió en ese hombre.

-Rowan hubo un solo motivo por el que llame a Wally. El trajo algo muy importante para ti. Es de parte de tu padre.

\- ¿en serio?

-sí, ven aqui. - del extraño paquete Bruce saco una Katana, funda negra, larga y ligera, idéntica a la que tenía su padre.

-yo no fui una figura solida en la infancia de tu padre. Lo conocí cuando tenía aproximadamente tú edad, en ese tiempo él recibió esa katana por parte de su madre que le dijo que siempre la usara para protegerse, pero él no lo hizo así, él no solo se protegió a sí mismo, él siempre protegió todo aquello que amaba y valía la pena, fue un hombre valiente y de principios, que sabía que el camino de la justicia siempre estaría lleno de dificultades y peligros, él asumió el riesgo hasta el final.

Tanto él como tu madre nunca tuvieron opción al seguir este camino, pero tú eres diferente continuaras con tu entrenamiento, pero si en algún momento decides hacer algo diferente a esto nadie te lo reprochara, eres libre de seguir tu felicidad.

Es toda tuya.

-gracias abuelo, con gran orgullo y humildad la recibo, prometo no deshonrar el recuerdo de mi padre.

Entre lágrimas Rowan aprecio la espada de su padre, él nunca lo conoció, pero siempre estuvo orgulloso de él por todo lo que le contaba su madre y abuelo, y con eso le bastaba.

-¿Mamá él estaría orgulloso de mí?

-En ningún momento lo dudes mi pequeño buen hombre.

Raven tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su hijo y limpio sus lágrimas justo con la misma delicadeza con la que _él lo hacía_.

Habían pasado más de diez años desde su perdida.

Siempre fue difícil pero como dijo él tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que sobreponerse.

Tenía un pequeño recuerdo de él que la necesitaba y al que necesitaba conocerlo a través de sus historias.

Debía seguir adelante, su amor y el amor de su hijo es lo que le seguía dando el valor para avanzar.

-Gracias Rachel.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Bruce.

-Hiciste feliz a mi hijo mientras estuvo en vida y mi nieto es feliz a pesar de su ausencia, eso habla del gran trabajo que has hecho.

-Bruce si tu no hubieras estado ahí, si todos no hubieran estado ahí apoyándome probablemente me hubiera desmoronado.

-nunca hubiera dejado sufrir sola a mi hija, él no me lo perdonaría.

-Gracias. Bruce, gracias

 _._

 _._

\- _¿Por qué yo?_

\- _¿Por qué no tú?_

 _-No entiendo porque aceptarías a alguien como yo._

 _-Eres mucho más de lo que aparentas y aunque no tienes las mejores maneras, tienes un corazón sensible y un alma generosa._

 _Eres mi buen hombre._

.

.

Y bueno aquí les traigo otra historia.

Espero se de agrado y que si fue muy sad lo siento tengo un pretexto para eso:

Alguien cercano leyó I´ll be good y me dijo "esto es muy sad pero aunque lo intentaras no podrías matar a Damián, lo amas demasiado para hacerlo" y yo así como de: meestasretandoperro . jpg XD y lo maté.

Y sufrí. Mucho.

Les voy a confesar que de verdad hubo un momento en el que se me escapo una lagrima y todo porque lo imagine mientras escuchaba esa canción de Eien (Eternidad) de Yuusaku Kiyama (de ahí saque el titulo) tal vez les suena del ending de Skip Beat. Fue muy casual de hecho.

Agregare unos Fun facts:

1\. la rola de I´ll be good de james Young fue la responsable del fic con el mismo nombre y el de Thankful.

2\. El fic de vienna creo que es muy obvio que fue la culpa de Billy Joel y de "si yo tuviera 30 o 13 going on 30

En fin les agradezco las visitas y reviews, hacen latir mi corazón como burro sin mecate, neta mil gracias y de nuevo espero que le haya gustado, cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia en los reviews :D

Les dejo mi link en Wattpad me había tardado porque tuve un problema recuperando mi cuenta y mejor me hice otra.

Me encuentran como AstoriaWayne y bueno si es más práctico para ustedes dejar comentarios pues bueno ahí los espero a pesar de que no soy muy fan de esa página.

: / /w w w . user / AstoriaWayne

Les manda un ching* de besos de gatito.

Astoria W.


End file.
